The present invention relates to a sliding door carriage. The sliding door carriage is intended to be used in particular in a sliding door driving system for motor vehicles.
Vehicles, such as the vehicle from the company Volkswagen referenced Multivan (registered trademark) or even vehicles from the company Peugeot reference 807 (registered trademark), have a sliding rear door. A sliding door is guided by three substantially horizontal rails along a body: one situated above a frame of a door, another situated below the frame of the door, and the third situated on a back of the body at an intermediate height relative to the other two rails. Three guide carriages fixed to the sliding door are each adapted to slide in one of the rails and make it possible to slide the sliding door along the body. The sliding door is driven by a motorized driving system. This driving system includes the intermediate rail, a carriage, two cable strands that are fixed to the carriage, the cable strands being driven by an electric motor, and two transmitters defining a cable path. The cable strands are each fixed to one end of the carriage, at the front of the carriage relative to the direction of movement of the carriage. The transmitters are fixed to the body, each at one end of the rail, on a longitudinal axis of the rail. The distance between the transmitters is substantially equal to a length of the rail. Thus, for a door travel equal to the length of the rail, the overall bulk of the driving system corresponds to the sum of the lengths of the rail and of the two transmitters situated beyond its ends. One drawback of this type of driving system is that it is bulky.
There is therefore a need for a sliding door carriage for vehicles which makes it possible to reduce the bulk of the sliding door driving system.